Learning Some Very Hard Home Truths
by Bhare
Summary: Chic has returned hom to try to mend the broken bond between him and Betty. He finally realizes that it is going to be a long and hard road to travel. He first hand sees Dark!Betty coming out to play.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #1 (Location) Whyte Wyrm**

Kevin took the seat across from Chic at the table. "So why did you want me to meet you here?" He tilted his head to the right as he looked into the blue green eyes of Betty's older brother. "I mean we could have met at Pop's." His hands folded on the table.

Chic's lips thinned. "Betty won't suddenly show up."

Kevin's right eye brow rose silently.

Chic's eyes narrowed. "Betty comes to this dive," He growled as he leaned forward.

"You haven't been around lately Chic." Was all Kevin was willing to say.

Chic leaned back in his chair. "I'll speak to her about this."

"She won't listen." Kevin honesty spoke. "Listen Chic; if I were you; then I would speak with Polly my concerns and let Polly speak to Betty." He sighed. He watched in silence as Chic stiffened up then sunk down as he realized the truth in the words.

Chic sighed deeply as he tightly nodded. "Look I asked you to meet me here because I honesty thought this would be one place in Riverdale that Betty wouldn't show up. I guessed wrong."

Kevin tightly nodded.

Chic looked across the table at the seventeen year old male across from him. "You are more of a brother to Betty then I am." He spoke in a low voice. "Ever since you arrived in town you have taken my place in Betty's heart that should have belong to me by birth right." He shook his head. "Even back then Betty knew that I wasn't going to be her safe haven."

"I didn't mean to cause problems with you Chic." Kevin sighed.

Chic half smiled. "I caused problems myself Kevin. I'm fully to blame for Betty to distance herself from me." He sighed. "I just hope I can repaire the damage."

"Is that why you came home?" Kevin asked.

Chic looked steadily into the younger teens eyes. "Yeah." His body stiffened as something or someone caught his attention behind Kevin. "What the hell?" He hissed. His eyes narrowed.

Kevin twisted his head and his breath was stolen from his body. Betty was leaning against the bar with Nick St. Clair hanging over her body. "What the …." He breathed out. He strained his eyes as he tried to get a look at his best friend's face. His eyes lowered and his breath caught once more at what Betty was wearing. _Where the hell did Betty get an outfit like that?_

Chic stood to his feet his chair fell behind him. He stormed over to the bar and shoved Nick away from his sister. "Stay away from my sister St. Clair." He growled low in his throat.

Nick moved back over to Betty and smirked. He felt Betty move her body against his front. He felt her right hand move behind him and rest firmly on his butt. Her left hand rose to hook behind his neck. He turned his face and was met with the firery swell of blue green eyes. He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his own. Making sure to slam his tongue deep into her throat.

Cold chills rolled down Kevin's spine. _This isn't Betty._ He quickly pulled out his cell phone and sent Veronica a text. **Get to Whyte Wrym NOW! Betty is here with Nick St. Clair. She's not herself. Don't bring Archie or Jughead.**

"That was what I needed baby." Betty sighed as she pulled away from Nick. She leaned forward and gently ran her tongue against his neck. "Mmmm …. just what I needed."

"Betty!" Chic shouted.

Kevin stood and made his way over to the bar himself. He needed to prevent Nick from trying anything …. like try to take Betty away. He glared heatedly into the Nick's eyes.

Betty turned her head and stared into Chic's eyes. "Betty's not here right now." She smirked as she turned back and captured Nick's mouth once more. She pulled Nick tighter against herself. She hissed as the pain of the bar hit her back. She just tightend her hold against Nick instead of breaking the heated kiss.

Chic quickly rushed forward and managed to tackle Nick; pulling him away from his sister. He slammed Nick ontop of a table and he quickly pressed his left elbow into Nick's throat. "You stay the fuck away from my sister you punk." He seethed through his teeth.

"She found me." Nick gasped as he tried to push the older teen off of him. But Chic's hold was as steel.

Betty leaned her elbows on top of the bar as she gazed unconcerned at the table where the two boys were lying. "Nick baby after you are done fucking Chic … then you and I are going to have some wild times between the sheets." She laughed. "I may even let you fuck me up against the brick wall in the alley."

Kevin swallowed at the raw whiskey tone in Betty's voice. _Where are you Veronica?_

Nick finally managed to ease Chic's elbow from his neck; he couldn't remove the arm; but he did manage to ease the pressure. "Sure baby." He managed to get out; right before Chic pressed even harder than before into his throat. He smirked. His eyes locked onto the cold steel of the eyes above him.

"But if you perfer to play with Chic here then I can always find another john to fuck." Betty sighed bored with the scene in front of her.

"Stay away from my sister." Chic growled as he put more pressure against Nick.

Nick suddenly head butted Chic and managed to push the surprised Chic Cooper onto the floor. He stood to his feet and tugged his jacket back down on his back. He steppef forward and jerked Betty tightly against him. His left hand rose and clapped on Betty's jaw. He glared into her eyes fire lit in his eyes. "Don't toy with me slut." He growled. "You won't like the punishment if you do."

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Her. Now!" Veronica's cold voice spoke from across the bar.

Betty stiffened and her eyes left Nick's and traveled until they met Veroncia's ice cold ones. Her eyes widen as she stood still.

Nick growled as he jerked Betty even tighter against him. His lips lowered to trail a wet trail down her neck; his tongue coming out to claim his reward.

Veronica breath stopped. She had never seen Betty in a situation like this before. Her soul broke at the sight before her. But within a second she was moving forward; she jerked Nick sideways and was relieved that he had been more forced on Betty then on someone touching him. She managed to stand in front of Betty; her right hand wrapped behind Betty pulling her best friend tightly against her back. "Don't you dare trying to do that to her." She hissed.

Nick just looked at the shorter brunette trying to protect the slightly taller blonde. He licked his lips. "I don't mind having you join us." His eyes raked slowly down her body and then back up. "I'm sure you would be a wild thing between the sheets. I can have both of you."

Chic had gotten to his feet after Veroncia had managed to get Betty away from Nick; he rushed at Nick and managed to tackle him to the floor. He started to punch Nick's face and waist. He fought the hands that were grabbing him. He struggled as he was pulled off of Nick. "Let me go. Let me go!" He shouted.

Nick stood to his feet. "You all saw that I _didn't_ throw one punch or kick one kick. _He_ is the one whom was beating me to shit." He looked around the bar. "I'm not going to press any charges. Expect if _he_ tries to say that I was fighting back." He glared at the two teenage girls. "You two sluts aren't worth it." He walked towards the door and walked out.

Chic breathed heavy. "Let me go. He's getting away."

"You did enough son." A hard voice spoke in his ear. "You will just end up behind bars if you go after that fellow. How are you going to protect your sister than?" The hands didn't let up on the firmness on his arms.

Chic faught as hard as he could to escape the arms.

"If I have to know you out son then I will." The voice hissed as an elbow hit his stomach. "Calm down."

Kevin watched silently as FP Jones held Chic tightly in his arms. He knew that it would take Chic some time to calm down. Hopefully by then Nick would have left the area. Even through he highly doubted it. He looked around the bar and found that Hiram Lodge was tapping away on his cell phone his eyes glued to where his daughter and Betty still stood.

"B." Veronica pleaded softly as she finally turned around to face her best friend. Her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Come back to be please B." She stared into the cloudly and angry blue green eyes of her best friend.

"Betty isn't here right now." A smirk came to Betty's lips. Her eyes lowered and lifted to meet Veronica's eyes once more. "I may not have Nick for fun any longer … but I do have you." She licked her lips slowly. "It's time to see if what the rumors about you are true or not Veroncia Lodge." She leaned forward and licked up Veronica's cheekbone.

Veronica managed to keep the moan from slipping out.

FP held on even tighter as Chic fought even harder to get loose. He managed to get the boy's ear close to his mouth. "Don't think about it boy. Veronica is the _only_ one whom can bring Betty back now."

Chic stopped dead as his eyes widen at FP's harsh words in his ears. He stared at the scene in front of him. His baby sister in the arms of another girl …. making seriously sulty moves on her. Moves that he never once thought that his sister even had in her. For crying out loud Betty _shouldn't_ have these moves in her … she was still just a kid.

Veronica managed to pull Betty gently away from her. Her hands rose to cup her face in the palms of her face. "Betty I need you to come back to me now. Please." She begged with tears in her voice. Her eyes locked on the swirling sea of blue green. "Please Betty fight and come back to me." She pleaded.

"Come on I'm honry as all fuck." Betty licked her lips as she moved in once more. She frowned darkly as the hands held her firmly away from her target. 'If you want to fuck baby then no worries. There are plenty of others whom are willing too." She tried to jerk the hands off of her body.

Veronica stared into the blue green iris. "I'm not letting you go." She spoke in a low firm voice.

Betty's eyes traveled down Veronica's body slowly then traveled back up. "I don't mind giving everyone a show. I know that you like it dirty." She smirked. Her tongue came out of her mouth and slowly licked around her lips.

"I'll take care of her." Archie's sad voice spoke behind Veronica.

Veroncia stiffened up. She refused to turn her eyes to look into the ginger haired boy whom was standing behind her.

Chic shook FP off of him. He glared into Archie's eyes. "You will leave my sister alone Andrews." He stormed.

"Betty needs me." Archie spoke up in a firm voice. "She needs me to protect her. She knows she can always count on me. Alot more than you Chic."

"You won't be able to reach her." Kevin spoke up. "Don't try to convince yourself that you are Betty's savior Archie. You are not. Not even close." He stared calmly into Archie's hurt eyes. "You will do more damage if you try to …."

"I won't mind fucking you red head stallion you." Betty's sulty voice spoke. Her eyes had lifted to met the eyes of the ginger haired teen standing right behind Veronica. Her eyes slowly raked his body. "I can't wait to see you naked. I'm sure you know how to give it to me rough and long into the night."

"Betty Cooper!" Veronica's steady voice spoke as she tried to reach her best friend again. "Please come back to me." She pleaded as she truly began to panic more than ever. This was taking way too long. It had never taken this long before. She could usually get to Betty within a few minutes of her realizing that Betty's dark side was brought out to play. She refused to let Betty go. She refused to fail Betty. She couldn't. Betty needed her. Betty trusted her.

Betty's eyes lowered to meet the teary chocolate brown ones. "Hey now beautiful; I haven't forgotten you. After you and I have our fun … then ginger haired here can join in. Have his nice fine sweet dick in us for a little while. After he is done … then you and I will keep having our fun." She moved tighter against Veronica's front.

Veronica hands rose to cup Betty's face in the palms. "Please Betty." She begged in a whisper. "Please."

"Ronnie?" Betty's scared voice whimpered.

"Hey it's all right B." Veronica spoke with a tear rolling down her cheek. "It's okay Betty." She pulled Betty's face closer so her forehead could rest against the blonde's. "I got you."

Betty wrapped her arms around the shorter brunette and pulled herself closer into her safe haven. "More people now know the full truth." She whispered as she stared into the compassistante eyes of her safe haven. "I'm no longer safe."

"You are safe B. I promise you; you are safe." Veronica whispered.

Chic stared at his baby sister in the arms of Veronica with tears rolling down his cheeks. He swallowed around the lump in his throat as he fully realized that he just realized that his baby sister truly needed the support that could protect her from whatever hell their mother had put her through all the back in the womb.

Kevin moved pass Chic and stood to the right of the two girls. "Come on I'll drive you to the Pembroke."

"You will not." Archie spoke up in a hard voice.

Betty whimpered.

Veronica looked over at Kevin. "Thank you Kev." She looked over at Chic and FP. "Mr. Jones if you don't mind."

FP moved over and took Archie by the shoulder. "Come and sit with me Archie." His hand tightened against the seventeen year old's tight shoulder. "Don't." He said in a quiet voice.

Archie looked longly at the two hugging girls. He saw how much Betty was shaking in Veronica's arms. His heart broke at the sight of his broken best friend. He knew that he wouldn't do any good if he tried to comfort Betty himself. He looked up into Veronica's eyes. "Please just keep her safe." He spoke around the lump in his throat.

Chic watched in silence as Veronica managed to get his baby sister moving towards the door. Which Kevin held open for the two girls to pass him by. Once the door closed behind him he started to look around the bar. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Hiram Lodge at the bar. "If you think of using this against my family Lodge … then think again." He growled.

Hiram stood to his feet. He walked up to the teen. "I would never dream of using this to harm Betty. Not even to get one over on your parents." He looked back at the door. "I wouldn't do that to a sweet and innoncent girl like that." His eyes turned to meet Chic's. "Not even if my daughter wasn't in love with her."

"Veroncia just loves Betty as a sister. She's in love with me." Archie stood to his feet once more from where FP got him to sit in a chair.

Hiram looked over at Archie. "You are just a passing thing for my daughter. Once she's done with you … then you'll just be a memory. A good memory … but a memory." His eyes looked back at the closed bar door. "But Betty is a whole another story. There is no way Veronica will be able to walk away and keep Betty Cooper as a mere memory."

Archie sat back down in the chair. He frowned darkly at the table top.

FP looked around the bar and was relieved that no one else was in the bar … expect for the bar keep. But the bar keep was in Hiram's pocket … so he knew that Betty's episode won't make it out of the bar. He nodded firmly at Hiram as he moved over to the bar to order some cold drinks for everyone.

Chic walked up and stood next to FP. "How long did you know?"

"I expected as much for a few years now." FP spoke in a low voice. "She showed the signs that Alice did back in the old days. But I knew that Betty couldn't allow her darkness out …. it wasn't until Veronica Lodge came to town that I saw the slight change in Betty."

Chic's hands clenched on top of the bar.

"Betty trusts Veroncia to bring her back from the brink." FP spoke. "Betty knows that Veronica is her safe haven. That no matter how much the darkness comes out …. Veronica can always bring her back. That Veronica can find her and bring her back."

A lone tear rolled down Chic's left cheek.


End file.
